


1/365

by Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie



Series: 365 day drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John is a tired mother, M/M, Not Beta Read, ekekek sherlock loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie/pseuds/Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie
Summary: Sherlock & John adopt a dog.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 365 day drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588588
Kudos: 13





	1/365

**Author's Note:**

> i felt soft, ok?

John huffed as his husband put on his best pouty-face. 

"John, please?"

"We are not naming the dog and our new son, 'Sherlock.'" John replied, ruffling Sherlock's hair. Sherlock stayed in his crouched position, watching the small pomeranian. "And anyway, we haven't even signed the official adoption papers."

"Bambee."   
John snorted, "What?" Sherlock stood up, a small smile plastered on his face as he replied, "Bambee. B-A-M-B-E-E," he paused before adding, "We should name him that. I like bees." He said. John raised an eyebrow and looked down at the dog who was currently on its back, waiting for a belly rub. It yipped as if his approval to the name. 

John looked back at Sherlock, who was now getting his face licked by the dog. "Bambee it is." he murmured, he took out his phone and snapped a photo of the scene upon him. "Mrs. Hudson would love this." He chuckled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ii uh  
> 1\. this is rally rushed  
> 2\. so hh if if you want more fluff my friend *twin* oxien makes really gud fludf fics and they make me so soft im


End file.
